


Pleasureable

by monster_mush0



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_mush0/pseuds/monster_mush0
Summary: With you and riddler; it was a weird mixture of a relationship. There was sex, you worked for him, he made sure you were safe, weird but fun pattern for you!but just how is the sex..





	Pleasureable

“You sound so cute right now..” He cooed at you, a slight grin emerged from his face as he saw you squirm under his finger.   
It was no new thing of him to kidnap you and have fun, it was a new and interesting idea you wanted to try with him, the only issue is he’s quite good at playing the kidnapper.. Really good. 

You were on top of him, your face nuzzled in his neck as you felt him rub your clitoris gently, sometimes picking up the pace to hear you whimper. Edward would make sure you never knew his next action, just making the time even more fun with him.   
As you breathed heavily on his neck, he decided he was bored with rubbing you, soon his fingers crawling their way to your pussy. Feeling the wet folds of it, he would tease a finger in you, rubbing around your hole with a snicker hearing you groan from it. 

“You know you can’t just get it that simple, you need to answer a riddle for it my dear,” He said, only to hear you mutter under your breath about this.   
He lightly smacked your bottom from this, a yelp coming from your mouth as he gripped your ass.   
“Expecting me to just give you everything won’t be as fun, you need to beg and show me you’re worth my time with this.” He said, stern with his words you nodded and complied.   
He took your nod as a go for his game with you, “It can't be seen, can't be felt, can't be heard and can't be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, ends life and kills laughter. What is it?” 

You only blinked at the riddle, your brain scrambling to understand it until Edward started to hum, waiting for your answer.   
Dammit, you thought. Your brain was not in the right place to even be thinking about riddles right as of now. You bit your lip as you soon felt Edward tap your butt with his hand, a warning signal when you’ve taken too long to think of an answer.   
“Didn’t answer in time, dear!” He said, his hand rubbing your ass before giving it a hard smack, hearing you wince in pain.   
“Make anymore noise and I’ll just have to keep smacking you more. This is a test of vocal skills, whether or not you can handle so much stimulation and keep your voice down, dear.” He said, only making you more anxious for what’s to come.   
Knowing you, you couldn’t keep your voice down enough during intercourse so what says you can this time? Edward knew that, and got complete advantage over that now. He was in control and wanted to tease you and make you beg now, losing control of yourself.   
“Next riddle,” He said, “What is it that given one, you'll have either two or none?” He asked you, his hand already rubbing the newly red ass of yours.   
You thought about this more, before an answer popped into your mind. “A choice!” You said, nearly too happy to say it quietly.   
He gave you a chuckle before responding, “Correct my dear,” He said, as a hand slipped lower, a finger teasing your pussy as he pushed his index finger in you.   
His finger kept going slow for a little while, only pressing in until his finger was halfway in before kissing your head. He adored your moans, how you tried to hide them as best as you can, but it sadly wasn’t enough. You bit his shoulder gently to try and hide your whines and moans from him, your mind was scrambled up now and all you had wanted now was to get bent over and fucked so hard by him. Usually it wouldn’t take you as short of a time to really get your drives going, but.. Something about his teasing was making you go wild now.   
“What a clever girl you are, hiding those pathetic moans of yours through biting..” He said, teasing you as you bit a little harder this time, making him groan.   
His finger was going faster now, his mind wasn’t able to think of a riddle at the moment through sensitive skin being bitten. Edward never realized he had such sensitive skin up until now, what a self discovery, he thought.   
“I-if you keep this up I’m g-gonna put that pretty mouth to use,” He threatened at you, eyes narrow looking at you.  
You looked up to him, your face so bright and red, looking at him with such an innocent look.   
“I really don’t know what you mean, Mr. Nigma, sir.” You said in a teasing voice, sticking your tongue out.   
He gave you a more irked look before grabbing your waist, pulling you down to the ground as he soon pulled your wrist to him.   
“If you’re not gonna play fair, so will I,” He said, letting one of his hands go from your wrist as he started to unzip his pants, unbuttoning them as his boxers just hid the final layer from his hard cock.   
Your eyes were fixated onto his hand movements, soon looking up at him with a more pleasing look. It’s hard to say you wouldn’t be willing to suck off a super criminal, but given the circumstances right as of now? It wouldn’t.. Be so bad for the fun you two were having.   
As he rested his hands on the arm rests, he gave you a more lustful and anxious look as you began to rise over to his lap, pulling out his hard cock from his boxers, it was what you nearly always worked with him; a girthy, medium cock with barely any hair on the bottom of the shaft. You did appreciate the fact that he took well care of his genitals, never a true fan of the hair on men down there.   
You took the tip into your mouth, your tongue going to work as it swirled around him. He was pretty hard, so it wasn’t going to be a challenge to deep throat him. Pushing your way down his cock, your throat tightened around him, tears prickling in your eyes as you kept bobbing up and down, slowly building your way to that point.   
Edward was a mess while you were working on him, your head bobbing like crazy as he threw his head back in pleasure. Feeling your throat just tighten around him, your saliva just soaking him in, it was making him go crazy. He wanted to thrust your head all the way down, throat-fucking you like there’s no tomorrow, but he knew you had to build your way up to that.. Sadly it would have to be another time, as his mind kept going to the pleasure and stimulation you were providing.   
Your eyes matched up to his, Edward’s face was a mixture of pure bliss and enjoyment. Soon you managed to get to the base of his cock, holding yourself there for a second as you could hear him groan and struggle to keep himself under control.   
He quickly pulled your head up with your hair, a loud ‘pop’ noise escaped as you kept your mouth open.   
“O-okay-- S-shit..” He muttered, trying to get control of himself once more, “B-bend over on the table.” He said, soon getting up as he held his cock in his hands, your saliva all over it as he stroked it gently.   
You nodded, your legs shaking a little as you followed the orders he gave you, spreading your legs out as you bent over onto the cold, metal table. You hid your yelp from the coldness by biting your lip as Edward got behind you, already teasing his tip in your pussy.   
“W-wait!” You yelped before he silenced you with a hard smack on your ass, his other grabbing your hair tightly before hissing in your ear.  
“What did I say about talking?” He said, clear irritation in his voice as he worked his cock more into you, pushing it all the way up into you, groaning as the wetness wrapped itself around him.   
He started in a slow pattern at first, grabbing your love handles and pushing his cock all the way in then out. It took all of what’s left of you to hold in your moans, how good his cock felt in you as you tried to not push yourself onto him for more. His slow pattern was making you go crazy now, you just wanted to be fucked so hard you couldn’t walk for days. It wasn’t a big thing to ask for, but apparently Eddie wants to drive you absolutely crazy for him, and the sad thing? It’s working.   
“Look at you,” He said, moaning as he started to heavy breathe now, “Just being so quiet and listening to me like such a good desiring slut,” His hand went to your neck as the other kept grabbing your ass.   
He loved how smooth you were compared to what he usually works with in his shop. Tools, wires, hell even paper never felt this good. Edward and you had a thing going on between the two of you, you work for him and help him get info on Batman whenever a crime happens, and he gives you money from it, along with great sex on the side of it. He enjoyed your body, how much of a canvas it was with stories of what you’ve done in the past and present. How each scar had a backstory, with freckles on them and even hairs growing from the scar. It was interesting.  
Getting back to the real world again, he felt an ache come along as he kept pounding into you in such a broken pattern now. Your whole mind was a mess; you couldn’t think of anything, Edward’s cock was hitting every sweet spot in your pussy. At this rate you had drool coming down to your chin.   
“Look at me,” he demanded from you, his hand moving as he pushed away some strands of hair from your face.   
You move your head to the right of your body, biting your lip as you saw Edward so raveled in sweat and his hair so messy from ruffling it so much. A small smile formed on your face, seeing him like this was a delight in your eyes, knowing how you can make such a man so aroused and crazed.   
“Who’s the smartest man in Gotham?” He said, breathing each word out.   
It took you a few moments to say it, but apparently you had taken your sweet time with replying, as Edward thrusted harder into you.  
“Don’t make me repeat myself! Who’s the smartest man in Gotham?!” He now yelled at you, his fingers digging into your skin as you yelped in pain.   
“YOU ARE!” You whined at him, soon enough feeling your climax built up quickly with the hard pace he did.   
It didn’t take long for Edward to start feeling himself get to a close, bringing his hands down to your clitoris as he gently started to rub it. He heard your cries and whines from rubbing you, itching himself closer and closer to his climax.   
“O-oh-- O-oh god Edward!” You cried out as you felt your climax hit you hard, your eyes rolling back in your head as you felt yourself melt onto the table once he started to hit his now.   
You could hear a moan coming from him, a harsh ‘fuck’ escaped his mouth as he did one last thrust into you, as his seed filled your pussy.   
Slipping out of you, looking in awe over his work as he spread your ass and saw some of his come start to drip out from you. A bigger, more egotistical smile grew on his face as he seemed quite pleased with his handy work.  
“T-that was probably better than normally..” you said, unable to move your body just yet as he patted your ass gently.   
“That’s what you should always expect from me, dear.” He said, “To expect less is quite stupid of you.”


End file.
